


Puppet

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Maou
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoto dedica unos últimos segundos a recorrer su vida rápidamente, terminando por decir una sola palabra que resume todo.</p><p>** Spoiler del final del drama **</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppet

Siempre creyeron que yo siempre iba a tener todo con solo pedirlo. Desde una taza de té, hasta pasando por salir con la _idol_ de la escuela, para llegar a la muerte de una persona.  
Sabía que con sólo pedirlo o chasquear los dedos, lo obtendría, y quizás por eso mi forma de ser era tan arrogante y altanera cuando estaba en la secundaria. Quizás por eso me mofaba del resto de aquellos seres a quienes ni siquiera consideraba mis compañeros. Aún así, aunque me mofara de ellos, sabía que debía rescatar a un par de ejemplares para tener de subordinados. Así fue cómo terminé siendo amigo de Yosuke, Kasai y Soda. Y fue al poco tiempo que, tras ponerme a su nivel, terminé siendo su amigo.  
Nuestra banda era la más temida de la escuela, eso me llenaba de orgullo, elevaba mi ego de una manera asombrosa, mientras que mis notas, por el contrario iban en un ascenso en picada. No cambiaría por nada aquellos momentos en que nos reuníamos para estudiar y al final nunca terminábamos haciendo nada. Sólo en aquellos momentos, yo sonreía sin ser falso. Todo lo contrario a lo que sucedía en mi casa.  
Allí no había más que regaños por parte de mi padre. Tras ser defendido por mi hermano mayor, sin poder hacer nada al respecto, me dirigía a mi cuarto y lloraba en silencio, lleno de la impotencia.  
Poco me importaba la gente que me rodeaba, salvo mi hermano mayor. Él siempre fue un gran ejemplo para mí, ejemplo que, obviamente, no opté por seguir, pero aún así lo fue.  
Mis humos de amo y señor de la escuela eran culpa de mi padre, él, dueño de todo y de todos, deseando manejar el hilo de sus hijos a su antojo, haciendo lo que quería con mi hermano y siendo yo el títere fallado.  
Pero yo no sabía que aquel títere fallado, aquel títere que se creía amo y señor de la escuela, podía tener una fuerte y dolorosa caída por desobedecer a su verdadero amo.  
  
\- _El primero en empuñar el arma fue la víctima. Así que solicitamos su absolución por ser en defensa propia_.  
  
Manaka Hideo...  
El único que fue capaz de hacerme frente, de creerse el mártir que podía ser capaz de ir contra el amo y señor... No... Contra el títere... Cortándome los hilos y sintiendo cómo mi cuerpo se destrozaba en miles de pedazos al estallar en el suelo.  
La sangre en mis manos no contaban la verdadera historia. Yo no lo había apuñalado, había sido un accidente. Pero, ¿mis amigos me creían? ¿Aquellas personas a las que catalogué de amigos me creían? No, no lo hacían, porque no habían visto mi falso acto de apuñalamiento, porque ellos, porque ellos pensaban, como mi titiritero, como todos, que efectivamente, había ido con las de matar hacia el cuerpo de Hideo.  
No fue así, no lo era, y nadie me creía, ni siquiera mi hermano.  
Noches enteras sin dormir, días enteros sintiendo que la mirada de la gente se clavaba sobre mi nuca, tildándome de _asesino_.  
Nada supe años más tarde de la familia de Hideo. Sólo estaban a mi lado, el graduado Kasai quien se había convertido en el secretario de mi hermano, de Yosuke, quien era un recaudador de deudas y de Soda... Que no era nada bueno para la sociedad, y a quien vi varias veces en la estación de policía.  
¡Ah, sí! Entré a la escuela de policía, y me gradué.  
¿Manaka Hideo?  
No, en ese momento, me había olvidado de él, de lo que sucedió, porque ya no era un títere, estaba viviendo mi propia vida. Pero aquella sentencia que me declaró culpable, fue la misma que sentenció mi muerte.  
  
\- _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy recordando todo? ¿Por qué estoy recordado tan vívidamente lo que sucedió ese día? Y aquel otro día de lluvia... No puedo ver nada, pero... No está lloviendo... Al menos eso puedo hacer, puedo escuchar. Sentir... Siento cómo el plomo invade mi cuerpo, cómo arde la herida y cómo la sangre cae al suelo, manchando la ropa... Yo... estoy muriendo... Perdón... Hideo. ¿Será lindo el lugar en el que estás? ¿Estarán mis amigos a tu lado? Ya... No puedo ver nada... Siento que mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pero no puedo abrirlos, no puedo siquiera separar mis labios para pronunciar una mísera palabra. ¿Esto sentiste tú, Hideo? ¿Esto sintieron ustedes, Yosuke, Kasai, Soda, hermano? ¿La necesidad de gritar la palabra_ _perdón a segundos de morir? Ya no puedo siquiera pensar... Perdón... Por no haber sido el títere que querías, papá. Quizás si me hubieses amarrado con más fuerza, ahora iría... con ustedes... Pero... El Infierno... Ya es demasiado acogedor para una persona... como yo..._


End file.
